Growing up
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Is grownig up really as bad as it seems? Bason on the song. Summery sucks story much better! ONESHOT


_Photograph, _  
_Remembering the summer_  
_it takes me back, to Southern California_

Troy Bolton laughed as he remembered the events of the previous had been working at lava springs along with his friends. They had been up to all kinds of mischief whilst working there. He took out a photograph from his wallet. It was of him, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason. They were all smiling at the camera, his mom had take that picture. Now things weren't the same. Gabriella and Chad had moved to L.A to be closer to their grandparents or something, Taylor wouldn't talk to any of them anymore and Zeke started dating Sharpay. So, therefore it was just him, Kelsi and Jason. Ryan, for that matter was in New York visiting his pen pal.

Anyway, Troy was upset. The day he was going to tell Gabriella he loved her she moved. Yep, her, Chad and their parents packed up, put the house up for sale and moved. That was what pulled the 'gang' apart. The two people everyone adored the most moved and moved on.

_where the girls would all pass _  
_on the boardwalk and laugh_  
_at our desperate attempts and our sunburned backs_  
_we never had a chance, I remember that_  
_and no matter what we do, _  
_well never lose what we had growing up._

Yep, the guys never had a chance with the girls, well not at first anyway. When they did they were happily in love. Then, well that's was when they all fell apart. Well, not all of them were in love, Gabriella didn't love him. Not they way Troy loved her anyway.

They had always been really good friends, always. Troy thought they were always going to be friends, well that wasn't going to happen was it?

Troy slammed the photograph down on the table and sank down the wall. Gabriella broke him, the girl he loved and his best friend had broken the whole gang up. He didn't know why he loved Gabriella, he just did.

_Won't bring us down._  
_Yeah, growing up,_  
_it won't bring us down,_  
_Growing up wont bring us down_  
_Growing up wont bring us down_

That was exactly what their parents had told them. Growing up wouldn't bring them down. Was that true? At this moment in time, no. But it needed to be. 'They all needed to get over the fact that Gabriella and Chad obviously didn't care about them. They needed to forget about the past and move on.' That was exactly what they were thinking, but was it really that easy?

No

They couldn't just forget about the siblings that had brought the whole gang together.

Troy sighed. The door opened and in came Kelsi and Jason "Hi Troy" Kelsi whispered

The blue eyed boy looked up at the two standing in front of him "You thinking about her again?" Jason questioned

Troy shrugged "Sorta"

"Troy, we all need to get over it" Kelsi said

"It's not that easy Kelsi"

_Graduate, _  
_Whats a kid to do now?_  
_Get away, (yeah-ah)_  
_We've got so much to prove._  
_Cause its time to move on _  
_And I'm stuck to let go,_  
_But then Wonder wall comes on the radio,_  
_I flashback to the night in your parents yard,_  
_When we drank too much and we talked about god..._

Graduation was just around the corner, Ryan was back from visiting his pen pal and he had made up with Troy, Jason and Kelsi. The four of them had decided that when they had graduated they would get away and go to L.A. Just to see how Chad and Gabriella were doing. It was time to move on, but they didn't want to move on without seeing their ex favorite siblings.

As Troy turned on the radio he flashed back to when they were all friends

**"Heyy Trooooy" Gabriella giggled, obviously a little tipsy.**

**"Heyy Gabbbbbbbiiii" Troy replied, as the two stumbled in Gabriella's back yard.**

**"Why are some people so damn annoying?" Gabriella mumbled**

**"I dunno, god's fault"**

**"Don't tell Martha that"**

**As the night went on Gabriella and Troy laughed and talked alot about god**

_Growing up, won't bring us down._  
_Growing up, it won't bring us down._  
_Were in this together,_  
_Yeah, we'll make it somehow,_  
_Nothings gonna stop us now..._  
_Growing up wont bring us down_  
_Growing up wont bring us down_  
_Growing up wont bring us down_  
_Oh-oh-oh_

As Troy, Kelsi, Ryan and Jason stood in front of the door they gulped. They all shook as Ryan rang to door bell. The door was opened by and young girl. She had short and had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, are Gabriella and Chad here?" Jason questioned.

"CHAD!" The brunette called. Soon enough Chad Danforth stepped into the doorway "They were looking for you"

"What about Gabriella?" Kelsi questioned

"That's me" The brunette laughed

"Guys? What in hell are you doing here?" Chad brought the four of them into a hug

"We came to see how you guys were doing" Troy sighed "But I'm guessing Gabriella doesn't remember us?"

"No, she does. She's just a little slow" Chad laughed

Gabriella's eyes were locked on one person and one person only.

Troy Bolton

_Photograph, _  
_Oh give me something to remember_

_Growing up, won't bring us down._  
_Growing up, it won't bring us down._  
_Were in this together,_  
_Yeah, well make it somehow,_  
_Nothings gonna stop us now..._  
_Growing up wont bring us down_  
_Growing up wont bring us down (won't bring us down)_  
_Growing up wont bring us down (won't bring us down)_  
_Growing up wont bring us...down. _

A year later the gang were all back together again. Happy as ever. Like things had never changed.

They were now in college and had all decided to go to the University of Albuquerque. That way they could all be together

And well about what I said before, one thing was different, Albuquerque had a new favorite couple.


End file.
